<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Know What I Look Like to You by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069901">I Know What I Look Like to You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I had to look up Jon’s last name for this, Jon Needs a Hug, Jon feels guilty, Jon has all the braincells, Let Jon say fuck, Minecraft Roleplay - Freeform, also Bryan’s last name is Mendivil, rated for language, talking to yourself in the middle of the night be like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:33:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gas leak? That was the excuse Bryan came up with? There was no doubt in his mind that whatever the hell happened to that building, it wasn’t a gas leak.”</p>
<p>——</p>
<p>Jon reflects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon and Bryan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Consequences AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Know What I Look Like to You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jon groaned as he was woken up by the loud ringing of his phone. “Ugh...what the hell?” It was what, 2:00 AM? Was there some company-wide sleepover he was missing or something?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>‘Probably a spam caller.’ He reasoned in his head, picking up the phone to reject the call. However, instead of an unfamiliar number, the text that appeared in front of him was a name. Steve.<br/><br/></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon sighed. He never thought his “idea guy” would go so far to call him in the middle of the night, but as his boss, it was probably in his best interest to answer. “Hello, Jon Moyers, How can I help you?” He said, holding the phone up to his ear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Jon!” Steve replied. “This is, uh, Steve. I know it’s weird to call you this late, but there’s been an incident-“ Jon cut him off. “Lemme guess. Another blogger mom is upset we paired up Freddy and Bonnie in that Valentine’s Day promotion?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, no-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did some animatronics run into the street and cause a scene?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not that either-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then I have no idea what could be so important that you had to call me at 2:00 AM-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bryan’s pizzeria burned down.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon blinked. “What?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Steve sighed. “A couple hours ago we got a call from Mr. Mendivil that there was a gas leak in his building that caused an explosion. He’s fine, but only two of his animatronics were able to be saved.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shit. “Which two?” Jon asked. “Lefty and Helpy,” The other man answered. “There might still be some bots in there, but it’s too dangerous to enter the building right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon didn’t answer for a moment, and Steve sucked in a breath as he realized that he couldn’t read his employer’s emotions over the phone. “Sir, I apologize for calling you at this hour, but I assumed you would have wanted to know soon as possible. That location was one of our most profitable, and we’re not sure that it’ll be able to open again-“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the damn location. Is Bryan okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Steve stuttered for a moment. “W-what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay, Steve?” Jon asked again, more forcefully. “Jon, I already said that he was fine.” The board member answered, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emotionally? Mentally?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-“ Steve paused. “I don’t know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was no answer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If...if you want my personal opinion,” Steve said quietly. “He didn’t really seem fully...there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fucking hell.” Jon whispered. “I swear to god, if I find out tomorrow morning that the rest of you ran him over with questions tonight, it’ll be all your heads. Give him a couple weeks off minimum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, sir.” Steve responded quickly, hanging up soon after. Jon let his arm drop to his hips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gas leak? That was the excuse Bryan came up with? There was no doubt in his mind that whatever the hell happened to that building, it wasn’t a </span>
  <em>
    <span>gas leak.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Probably had something to do with that portal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mumbling a string of curses, he wandered around his house, turning all the lights on. Might as well start the day now.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>How long had it been since he had even talked to Bryan? The last time Jon had been at his pizzeria, he wasn’t exactly in the most stable mindset. Hell, the state he was in right now wasn’t much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every attempt to make up with each other, to move on from their past fights and grievances...they just never seemed to work. Jon had always perceived Bryan as a friend that he couldn’t lose if he tried. They had known each other for so long, how could they lose that bond so quickly?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, Jon already knew the answer to that question.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fuck William Afton.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he cared about Bryan. At one point in their lives, they were best friends. Jon held himself to that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down at his kitchen table, Jon opened his laptop. “Duty calls.” He said to himself, pulling up his email. Might as well deal with his headache of a job now instead of later.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nights after, Jon was woken up early by his phone once again, only this time by a much more pleasant ping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Picking the phone up, the look of surprise on Jon’s face was evident.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>11:20 pm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I’m sorry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I never wantd it to end up like this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: this is all so screwed</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bryan: I’m so so sorry Jon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled slightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>4:34 am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: *wanted</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: and your forgiven</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jon: you’ve been for a long time</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ll admit that I haven’t watch much of Jon’s perspective during this point in the timeline so I apologize if he’s ooc!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>